Si cada día contigo te amo más, y más, y más
by Infinity Infinytum
Summary: Serie de One-Shots 100% NaLu's: Historia N 4: 'Y mas si se trata de ti': Lucy despierta a Natsu en la noche, para que la acompañe al baño. ¿como resultara, o terminara? El Universo del Infinity; Infinytum: 'Yo... confio en ti': El sistema Tierrd bajo ataque!, como se las arreglaran el duo dinamico?
1. Chapter 1

**Me quede con las ganas de escribir esta historia, y sinceramente no he continuado con 'Por Ti', pero lo hare después de que vaya hoy al cine, y mientras me prometí a mi mismo un reto, que consiste en que antes de que me vaya a ver 'Valiente', yo publique otro One-Shot, y aquí esta. Jajaja. Yo cumplo mis promesas, chicas estoy disponible jajajaja ;)**

**Y para quienes son mis fanseses, yo les digo que también soy su mas grande fan, y que os tengo una historia de Emímit, que seguro os dará una pista de esa y muchas preguntas que responderé en la ultima parte de 'Por Ti'. Y sin más a leer. Ah y que agradezco a quienes leyeron me primer One-Shot, y por eso me anime en hacer este también. ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas, muchas gracias!**

* * *

**Fairy Tail.**

**De Hiro Mashima**

(No me había dado cuenta que llevo dos historias sin decir de quien es realmente, jajaja, ya deberían de estar buscándome xD.)

**Si cada día contigo te amo más, y más, y más, y más… ah, y más.**

**Por [D. P. E.]**

En un día cualquiera por la mañana de la ciudad de Magnolia. Una rubia muy encantadora bajaba de su cama, y que se dirigía hacia su baño, pasando por alto un espejo. Entrando, y tardando unos escasos minutos después. Para salir, realizar un gran y largo bostezo hacía el cielo, con ambas manos en la misma dirección, y después ir de regreso a su cama, pero esta vez percatándose del espejo, en la cual se observo una… dos… y tres veces hasta que…

—Lucy: "Sniff… sniff…" —comenzó a inesperadamente a sollozar.

—Natsu: "¿Eh…? Ahhh… ¿que tienes Lucy?" —medio somnoliento, despertando en la misma cama de la que se había levantado ella.

—Lucy: "N-Natsu, sniff… e-estoy… e-estoy…" —pasando su vista del espejo hacia el chico.

—Natsu: "¿Hm?" —incrédulo.

—Lucy: "¡Estoy gorda!" —como gritando desahogadamente.

—Natsu: "Ah." (_Y aquí vamos de nuevo_). "No, no esta gorda. Solo estas…" —Suspiro por un momento, pensó, y después con placida voz hablo para consolarla.

—Lucy: "¡No, Natsu Dragneel…! estoy gorda como una vaca, y, y tan fea como una, sniff… d-de seguro ya no me quieres por eso, sniff… e-esta bien, no te culpo por no querer a una norme y horrorosa mujer obesa como yo, sniff…" —con sus repentinos cambios de humor.

—Natsu: "Pero Lucy…"

—Lucy: "No Natsu, no tienes por qué decírmelo, sniff…"

—Natsu: "Lucy." —insistente.

—Lucy: "¡Ya Natsu…! ¡Basta, no quiero escucharlo de ti…!" —llevándose las manos a los oídos.

—Natsu: "Lucy… No estas fea, estas hermosa… y no estas gorda, solo estas embarazada. Además, no se donde sacas que ya no te quiero, si cada día contigo te amo mas, y mas, y mas, y mas… ah, y mas." —saliendo despegando de la cama, y terminar por abrazar desde atrás a la rubia, con el brazo izquierdo acariciando su vientre, y el otro encima. Con su cabeza cerca de su oído derecho susurrándole. Y realizando un dulce y suave beso en su cuello.

—Lucy: "Sniff… ¿e-en serio?" —volviendo su mira hacia él.

—Natsu: "Hm." —asintiendo.

—Lucy: "E-está bien." —muy nerviosamente.

—Natsu: "Je, te amo Lucy…" —dándole otro beso.

—Lucy: "Y yo a ti… N-Natsu." —tan sonrojada, como la primera vez que le dijo 'te amo'. Y este observando como su actual pareja comenzaba a bajar la cabeza como apenada, y suponiendo lo peor dijo.

—Natsu: ¿"Eh?, ¿Qué tienes Lucy?" —preocupado por su mujer.

—Lucy: "Ah, y-yo… t-tengo… a-antojo." —en algo mas débil que un susurro, nerviosa por su declaración.

—Natsu: "Ah… (_Aquí vamos de nuevo…_)" —bajando la cabeza, quedando tristemente desilusionado cabizbajo por la respuesta. Y ahora que rayos podía hacer… soportarlo dos meses mas, ya que.

* * *

**El universo del **

**Infinity; Infinytum.**

**Es tu hijo… nuestro hijo.**

**Por [D. P. E.]**

—Emít: (_No importa como lo vea… sigo estando gorda, por más que no quiera comer, me gana la tentación, ugh… lo odio, lo odio. Odio estar así de gorda. Pero… dice que me veo bien así. Dice que le gusta… no le creo nada… nedt._) —lo dijo pensándolo en un berrinche. Mientras desde su reconfortante cama, se encontraba sentada de pies cruzados. Pasando sus manos, acariciando alrededor de su enorme y gran sobresaliente vientre de ocho meses.

—Emít: (_Dijo que no lo notaria, que no me preocuparía de nada, y que él se encargaría de mi en todo… y tuvo razón en eso, pero… es muy difícil esperar por diez meses. Soportar mareos. Ir constantemente al baño. Tener un constante apetito. Pecho más grande. Y que cuando camino por la calle, piensen que estoy gorda. Y es verdad, estoy hecha una vaca… sniff… sniff…_) —sin dejar de acariciarse, en donde se supone que se encuentra el fruto de sus entrañas.

—Emít: (_Pero…_) —dedicando su mirada a un marco de su mesa, con la foto de un hombre en el.

—Emít: (_Pero… después de todo. Es tu hijo… nuestro hijo. Y ahora por tu culpa, ya no aguanto el deseo de tenerlo en mis brazos, con el deseo de que sea un niño… y que deseo que se parezca en todo a ti._) —tomando aquel marco y colocando por encima de su vientre, para terminar de embozar una gran sonrisa.

—Emít: (_Y si fuera así, ya tendría de dos hombres que me cuiden, me protejan… y que me amen. Y estaría muy, muy feliz por que así sea. Muy feliz._) —mirando hacía el amanecer del horizonte, con mirada perdidamente soñadora.

—Emít: (_Y aun me faltan dos meses, y me vienes con que ya quieres tener otro, ¿dame un descanso no?… pero, si es tuyo, tal vez lo piense._) —abrazando fuertemente aquel marco contra su pecho, y olvidando todo emocionalmente, lo que dijo…

* * *

**Jajajaja, para las que me siguen, y conocen quien es Emímit, aquí les tengo una pregunta…**

**-¿Quién será el padre de esa criatura?**

**La respuesta en la última parte de 'Por ti'. Y para aquellos que no me conocen, pero les intereso esta ultima historia, les invito que pasen a leer, 'mis besos son un premio, y tu tienes que ganártelos', 'Por Ti', y 'Yo también hago lo mismo'.**

**De acuerdo, nos vemos en la última parte, como por dos o tres días.**

**Se despide:**

**[D. P. E.]**


	2. El ramo de flores

**Hola soy yo, [D. P. E.], y bueno para los que me conocen, yo cuando hice la segunda historia o One-Shot, 'si contigo cada día te amo mas, y mas, y mas…', no había contemplado que sea una serie de One-Shots, bueno ahora lo será, por que cometí el error de no haber seleccionado la opción 'complete' cuando subí la historia, y gracias a ese error ahora hare esto. Pero no crean que será diariamente, o semanal, solo ocasional, ya saben cuando pueda, o cuando la inspiración llegue. Y la verdad, la verdad, estoy haciendo otro, la cual podría ser algo larga, pero interesante, y se trata sobre como Natsu enseña a Lucy la secreta técnica del Dragon Slayer de fuego, para que deje de ser tan débil, y haber como terminara todo, si bien, o mal, quien sabe, ni siquiera yo lo se xD. Y ahora les traigo uno (**_**ah… no me digas**_**) jajaja xP, un poco largo… divertido, no se, ustedes júzguenlo, interesante, quizás. Entretenido, ni yo lo se, ustedes lo van a disfrutar. Y criticar si están malos como yo creo que es, jajajaja.**

**Y para quienes son mis fanseses, yo les digo que también soy su más grande fan, y que os tengo una historia de Emímit y Bíocon Yun, que seguro podría gustarles, no lose, yo no estoy muy convencido la verdad. Y las muchas preguntas que hicieron el tercer capitulo las responderé en la ultima parte de 'Por Ti', que sinceramente aun no termino, por que comencé con este, pero solo falta adaptarlo y ya. Y sin más a leer. Ah y se me olvida, si eres nuevo, no toda la historia es NaLu, la primera lo es y la segunda es de mi propio universo, con personajes originales, que no es obligatorio leer, pero que solo lo subo por que algunas personas que me conocen les gusta leerlos. Y será así siempre?, si será así siempre. Y ya me salí del tema, así que ahora si, a leer. jajajaja**

* * *

**Fairy Tail.**

**De Hiro Mashima.**

**EL ramo de flores.**

**Por [D. P. E.]**

* * *

Dentro de cierto gremio de magos, llamado Fairy Tail. Un joven de cabellos rosados se encontraba sentado en la barra de brazos y piernas cruzadas. Con expresión de enojo, las cejas arqueadas, y una mueca en su boca. Enojándose cada vez más, y más. Hasta que su pequeño amigo felino se acercó a él.

—Happy: "Oye Natsu… ¿no vas a ir con Lucy?" —preguntando indiferente desde el piso.

—Natsu: "¿Para que Happy…? ¿Para que me grite y me regañe otra vez? No gracias." —con voz tosca, e irritada. Notándose su enojo a kilómetros.

—Happy: "Vamos Natsu… ¿Por qué no le pides perdón? —insistiendo.

—Natsu: "Porque de seguro que no quera verme." —deprimiéndose, desparramándose en la barra, y apoyando la cabeza sobre sus brazos,

—Mira: "Eso no es cierto Natsu, de seguro estará esperando a que vayas y le pidas disculpas." —entrometiéndose como siempre, acompañada de su habitual sonrisa, y su gentil y tierna voz hacía él.

—Natsu: "¿Tu crees Mira?" —levantando su cabeza para poderla visualizarla mejor de entre sus brazos.

—Mira: "Hm. Estoy segura que ahora mismo te estará esperando en la puerta de su casa, esperando a que tú vayas y le pidas disculpas. Para que se reconcilien y sigan siendo grandes y buenos 'amigos' como siempre." —afirmando para después pasar a animarlo, extendiendo sus brazos hacía el cielo muy eufóricamente. Remarcando la palabra amigos.

—Natsu: "¡Tienes razón Mira! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Vamos Happy!" —levantándose del asiento, agradeciendo a la maga clase S, y corriendo en dirección a la entrada del edificio.

—Happy: "Aye… ¿eh…?" —correspondió el pequeño Exceed, para después darse cuenta de que algo, o alguien no le dejaba ir atrás de su amigo.

—Mira: "No, Happy tu te quedaras aquí. Que Natsu debe ir solo a casa de Lucy a pedirle disculpas." —tomando a el pequeño gato azul de su 'mochila' verde.

—Happy: "¿Eh? Pero Mira, yo también quiero ir con Lucy." —en un débil sollozo.

—Mira: "Vamos Happy, si te quedas te daré tres pescados, ¿que dices?" —consintiéndolo, o…'¿sobornándolo?'.

—Happy: "Aye." —cayendo derechito en la trampa.

Mientras tanto, un mago de fuego se encontraba en las entrañas de la ciudad de Magnolia. Saltando de edificio en edificio, sin ninguna idea de cómo disculparse con su amiga. Donde sin la presencia de su fiel compañero Exceed, no sabia que hacer, y mucho menos a donde de ir.

—Natsu: (_Hmmm… ¿como podría pedirle perdón a Lucy…? Piensa Natsu, piensa… hmmm…_) —deteniéndose encima del tejado de un edificio, del centro de la ciudad. Encontrando la forma correcta para disculparse con cierta hermosa rubia. Pensando, pensando… ¿pensando? Y observando desde ahí arriba, como abajo, un chico castaño, se acercaba a una chica también castaña, con apariencia de estar molesta, y el chico le entregaba un ramo de flores, la cual ella aceptaba sin más, para después recibir un certero beso en los labios de su amante—. (_¡Eso es…! ¡Un ramo de flores!_) —pensó para después saltar de techo en techo en busca de una florería cercana.

Y en cuanto a cierta rubia… en su casa…

Se encontraba sentada enfrente de su escritorio con una pluma y un papel en blanco, pensando en una muy buena idea para comenzar con el siguiente capitulo de su novela. Pero que por una extraña razón la inspiración no le llegaba. Pero ¿porque?, será que tendría sueño, o será por que no había comido absolutamente nada en todo el día… o quizás a lo mejor, sea por que aun estaba enojada con cierto mago de fuego llamado Natsu Dragneel.

—Lucy: (_Ahhh… estúpido Natsu, como lo odio… ni piense que lo voy perdonar por lo que me hizo ese idiota. Con solo recordarlo aun me duele… además, no creo que sea capaz de venir y pedírmelo siquiera, yo… ni siquiera le importo… ese idiota solo puede pensar en si mismo, y no le importa siquiera lo que los demás piensan… tonto… tal vez… tal vez, si pueda perdonarlo… pero tendría que venir con un buen obsequio, chocolates, o por lo menos un ramo de flores siquiera… así se habla Lucy, demuéstrale lo tan importante que eres tu para él… p-pero no es que me importe… pero si tanto le importo como dice, tiene que venir y demostrármelo…_) —Pensaba de todo, menos sobre su novela. Demostrando un poco de lo que sobraba de su dignidad.

—Natsu: "¡Lucy!" —escuchaba desde afuera de su casa, la voz de la persona que no hace poco estaba pensando.

—Lucy: (_¿Natsu…? Ah…_) —levantándose de su silla, comenzando a correr a la ventana de donde se encontraba su cama, pero deteniéndose en medio camino, recordando—. (_¿Ah…? espera, no lo hagas Lucy. No dejes que piense que estabas desesperada esperándolo… y-y, n-no es como si lo estuviera esperando._) —regresando caminando lentamente a su silla.

—Natsu: "¡Oooyeeee…! ¡Luuuucyyyyyy!" —insistiendo.

—Lucy: (_Rayos, ¿porque no se calla, o mejor aun, por que no se va…? Solo ignóralo, y deja que siga perdiendo su tiempo hasta que se fastidie y se vaya. Que aprenda a no molestar a la gente…_) —tomando asiento, y su pluma.

—Natsu: "Oye Lucy que mala eres." —apareciendo entre la ventana de su amiga rubia, con un ramo de flores en su mano derecha. Ocasionando que esta de un susto cayera de su asiento sorpresivamente.

—Lucy: "¡N-NATSU! ¿Qu-que haces en mi habitación?" —reprendiéndole. Mientras se medio levantaba, y sobaba su malherida cabeza, que impacto en el suelo de su habitación.

—Natsu: "Te estaba gritado como un loco y no me contestabas. Pensé que no estabas, y por eso subí." —aclarando la situación. Realizando un salto desde la base de la ventana, y terminar a escasos centímetros de ella, para pasar las flores a su mano izquierda, y extender la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Lucy: "S-si no te contestaba será por alguna razón, ¿no?" —ayudándose con la mano ofrecida de su amigo, sobándose a hora su trasero.

—Natsu: "¿Aun sigues molesta?" —arqueando una ceja de confusión.

—Lucy: "T-tu que crees idiota." —cruzándose de brazos, sin siquiera dedicarle su mirada.

—Natsu: "Vamos Lucy, vengo aquí para pedirte perdón. Je." —esbozando una gran sonrisa suya, típica.

—Lucy: "Bueno ya lo hicisteis, ahora lárgate." —molesta, regresando a su escritorio.

—Natsu: "No." —petulante, cruzándose de brazos.

—Lucy: "¿No?" —volviendo la mira hacía él.

—Natsu: "Así es no." —afirmando.

—Lucy: "¿Y porque no?, ¿Hm?" —de nuevo, cruzándose de brazos.

—Natsu: "Porque no me iré hasta que me perdones. Mira, toma… te traje flores." —extendiendo su brazo izquierdo en donde se encontraba aquel ramo de flores blancas, para entregárselos a ella.

—Lucy: (_¿Ah…? ¿F-flores? ¿Natsu me trajo flores…? ¿E-esto es un sueño, no…? S-si, esto es un sueño. Me canse de pensar en una buena idea para mi novela y me dormí. Estoy segura… pero bueno, ya que esto es un sueño, y estoy durmiendo, por que no aprovecharlo… seguiré la corriente hasta ver a donde llega… no es que Natsu me guste ni nada… s-solo es para mi novela… s-si es para mi novela_). —incrédula, creyéndoselo mas lo que pensaba ella misma. Realizando un sinfín de muecas en su rostro, y más que nada sonrojándose gentilmente.

—Natsu: "¿Eh? Lucy, ¿Por qué pones esas caras…? Que rara… Olvídalo, y bien toma, ¿me perdonas?" —de nuevo ofreciéndole las flores muy cerca del rostro de la chica, que ella aun no había correspondido.

—Lucy: "No." —saliendo de sus pensamientos, y negándose.

—Natsu: "¿No?" —incrédulo.

—Lucy: "No." —negándoselo firmemente.

—Natsu: "¿Pero porque?, si no fue culpa mía, fue la de Happy. Lo juro." —excusándose, pero mas que nunca encubriéndose.

—Lucy: "Esos no es cierto, fuiste tu, ya me lo dijeron." —recta y derecha, sin titubear.

—Natsu: "¿Eh? ¿Qu-quien te dijo que fui yo? ¡¿Fue Happy?!" — nerviosamente, descubriéndose así mismo. Mientras acusaba sin prueba alguna a su compañero.

—Lucy: "No. Tú me lo acabas de decir… tonto." —sorprendiéndose por la gran ignorancia de su amigo.

—Natsu: "¿Eh?, ¡diablos!" —maldiciendo.

—Lucy: "Sniff, sniff…" (_Hum que bien huelen, son flores de jazmín, no hay duda, como me gustan estas flores, son mis favoritas… bueno por lo menos sabe como escoger bien las flores… tal vez lo perdone…_) —olfateando las flores que estaban cerca de su rostro, cautivándose por su rico aroma sin igual.

—Natsu: "¿Eh? ¿Te gustan, Lucy? —observando como su amiga se deleitaba por las flores.

—Lucy: "¿Eh? A-ah… s-si. Son… son muy lindas." —sin negárselo.

—Natsu: "Y bien, ¿ahora si me perdonas?" —ofreciéndoselas, otra vez.

—Lucy: "Tal vez." —indiferente. Tomando por fin aquel ramo de flores.

—Natsu: "¿Tal vez?, Luuucyyyy." —haciendo un berrinche.

—Lucy: "Jeje. Bueno, está bien, te perdono. Pero prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer, ¿de acuerdo?" —pasando de nuevo su nariz de entre las flores, mientras le remprendía, y le hacia obligar prometérselo.

—Natsu: "De acuerdo." —afirmando junto a una gran sonrisa que le caracteriza.

—Lucy: (_Que le voy hacer, Natsu seguirá siendo Natsu sin importar lo que pase. Solo espero que pu…_) —y entonces fue interrumpida inesperadamente. Sintiendo como algo se apoderaba de todo los contornos de sus labios. Abriendo sus ojos como enormes platos, y fijándose que el joven de cabellos rosados le estaba besando, mientras se sonrojaba—. (_¿Hm…? B-beso… b-beso… Natsu me esta dando un beso gyahhhh… c-contrólate Lucy, c-contrólate, hagas lo que hagas… n-no… no… no le co… no le corres… no le correspondas… Hmmm… Hmmm… Hmmm… ¿Hm…? Gyahhhhh_) —pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, correspondiendo aquel sutil beso, quedándose así de esa forma como por mas de un minuto. Para por fin separarse de él, por quedarse sin aire. Y por un impulso, empujándolo de su persona.

—Natsu: "¿Qu-que te pasa Lucy…? ¿Por qué me empujas?" —molestándose un poco por la acción de su amiga.

—Lucy: "¡¿C-como que, que me pasa…?! ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa a ti?! ¡¿P-por qué rayos me b-besasteis?!" —gritando histéricamente, sonrojándose como una remolacha.

—Natsu: "Ah… ¿solo fue por eso?" —cruzándose de brazos, aun algo molesto.

—Lucy: "¿C-como que solo fue por eso…? ¡Respóndeme, no te quedes callado!" —exigiéndole histéricamente.

—Natsu: "Ah, es que vi como un chico le regalaba a una chica unas flores, y ella los recibía. Y después de que ella lo aceptara, él le dio un beso en los labios. Y se reconciliaron… ¿Eh…? ¿Lucy?" —narrando como cual experto, percatándose como su hermosa compañera rubia estaba roja… pero roja de ira.

—Lucy: "¡I-idiota…! ¡c-claro que ellos se besaron, por que esos chicos eran novios…! ¡No amigos…! ¡¿Dime desde cuando haz visto a amigos besarse en los labios?!" —explotando como una bomba, gritándole hasta no mas no poder.

—Natsu: "Nunca…" —respondiendo ingenuamente. Con un dedo debajo de su barbilla.

—Lucy: "¿Y entonces…?" —con voz irritada.

—Natsu: "Bueno… pensé que después de pedirte disculpas… podría pedir que sea mi novia. ¿No quieres ser mi novia, Lucy?" —acercándose mas a ella.

—Lucy: "¿Eh?, ¿eh?, ¿eh…? ¿N-novia…? ¿N-novio?" —iluminándose su rostro como una luz roja de semáforo. Cada vez que él se acercaba a ella.

—Natsu: "Lucy, estas roja… ¿te sientes mal…?" —preocupándose por el extraño comportamiento de su 'amiga'.

—Lucy: S-si… —contestando en un débil y singular susurro, pero lo suficiente para ser escuchada.

—Natsu: "¿Eh?, ¡¿si te sientes mal Lucy?! ¡t-tengo que llamar a Erza…! ¡No, a Mira…! ¡No, no, no, a Wen…! ¿Lucy?" —histéricamente nervioso, preocupado por la contestación de su rubia. Quien la misma, no le permitió continuar por que se acercó a él, para regocijarse entre su bien torneado pecho.

—Lucy: "E-estoy bien Natsu, no te preocupes… lo que quise decir es que… s-si… s-si… si qu-quiero ser t-tu… t-tu, n-novia…" —claramente muy, muy, muy nerviosa. Siendo correspondida por un sutil abrazo por los grandes y musculosos brazos de su pelirosa.

—Natsu: "¿Eh…? ¿En serio Lucy?" —sin creérselo aun. Bajando su cabeza y susurrándoselo en su oído.

—Lucy: "H-hm…" —afirmando aun muy nerviosa, ruborizada, y sonrojada.

—Natsu: "Que bien. Lucy es mi novia, Lucy es… ¡Lucy es mía, Lucy es mía y de nadie mas, Lucy es mia…! ¡SIIIII…! ¿Hm…?" —gritando eufóricamente hacía el cielo. Para después percatarse de cómo ahora su nueva 'novia' daba de pequeños tirones de su bufanda.

—Lucy: "N-Natsu… e-esto no es un sueño… ¿v-verdad?" —deseando con todas sus fuerzas, hasta en lo mas profundo de su ser, que no lo sea.

—Natsu: "No, ¿Por qué?" —muy confundido.

—Lucy: "No… por nada." —negando con la cabeza, y después reposar aliviada su cabeza entre el pecho desnudo de su ahora nuevo 'novio'.

—Natsu: "Je. Te amo… Lucy…" —propinando un sutil beso de afecto y cariño en la cabeza de la rubia maga estelar, no… de su rubia maga estelar.

—Lucy: "Y-y yo a ti… Natsu…" —regresando ese beso, con un beso en los labios, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del chico, y el correspondiéndolo, pasando sus manos por su cintura, y acercarla mas hacía él. Mientras ella se sentía la chica más feliz del mundo. Por besar al pelirosa Dragon Slayer, no… SU pelirosa Dragon Slayer.

* * *

**Y bueno, hasta aquí la historia NaLu, nos vemos en el próximo quien sabe cuando xD, jajajaj, hasta la próxima! Review? Criticas? Jajajaja n_n**

**Se despide:**

**[D. P. E.]**

* * *

**El universo del**

**Infinity; Infinytum. ©**

**El cono de helado.**

**Por [D. P. E.]**

* * *

En un parque del centro de la Seantlentd, una albina muy hermosa de altura media, vestido cortó, de color azul, y un chico alto y castaño con playera verde y pantalón azul oscuro. Paseaban un rato como de costumbre, tomados de los brazos. Ella del costado derecho, con un paraguas, y un abanico de madera y papel. Y el del costado izquierdo, sin nada. Caminando por el camino de piedra de aquel parque que tenía como referencia. Y se observaba como el castaño miraba de reojo del otro lado de dicho sitio, un puesto de helados. Ocurriéndosele una gran idea.

—Bío: "O-oye Emít. ¿Qu-quieres un helado?" —deteniéndose. Eufóricamente tartamudeando, no por los nervios. Al contrario por la desesperación de comer algo dulce y delicioso como un cono de helado, de vainilla, chocolate, fresa, coco, gadba, elote, muchta, o entre otros muchos más. Pero que su nuevo trabajo no le dejaba tiempo suficiente de disfrutar uno, pero si para darle una módica cantidad de créditos con que poder gastarlo.

—Emít: "¿Hm?" —quien no consiguió escuchar muy bien a su 'amigo'.

—Bío: "U-un helado, si quieres un helado." —aun nerviosamente insistiéndole. Deseando a que diga que si.

—Emít: "No. No quiero, gracias… ¿Por qué…? ¿Tu si?" —Indiferente, y desinteresada por lo visto.

—Bío: "Si… hace mucho tiempo que no como uno… vaya, ¿Cuándo fue eso?" —nostálgico. Recordando como Fílds le había invitado un cono de helado de vainilla la ultima vez como por hace tres o cuatro ciglos atrás, el cual desde ese día comenzó a gustarle.

—Emít: "Si quieres uno, ve y cómpralo…" —separándose de él, y cruzarse de brazos. Sin dejar de colocar su sombrilla en perfecta posición para que los rayos del solo no dañen su sensible piel. Abanicándose.

—Bío: "¿E-en serio?" —con ojos iluminados como cual niño pequeño.

—Emít: "Si. Te doy permiso." —con un ademan como siempre. Sintiéndose la superior.

—Bío: "G-gracias… qu-quédate aquí y espérame, ahorita vuelvo… te prometo traer uno." —tirando de ella, y dejándola en una silla de un pequeño puesto cerca de ahí. Para comenzar a correr tan rápido como podía.

—Emít: "¿Eh…?" (_Ese nedt…_ _¿Es sordo o que?, le dije que no quería… pero bueno, no es culpa mía que ese nedly quiera gastar su dinero en mi. Después de todo soy linda y perfecta, y todos me dan todo. E incluso hasta lo que no quiero, y necesite. Es genial ser una princesa de vez en cuando. Huh, huh, huh, huh, huh_) —pensando vanidosamente, como egocéntrica. Mientras cierto joven cazador de monstruos compraba un par de helados en un puesto casi al otro lado de donde se encontraba ella.

—Bío: "Si… muchas gracias." —agradeciendo al vendedor, detrás del puesto de helados. Y alejándose primero lentamente. Y después de nuevo comenzando a correr.

—Vendedor: "No. Gracias a ti hijo. Hasta pronto." —despidiéndose del chico de cabellos castaños.

—Bío: "Ahhh…" (_Solo espero que a Emít le guste de vainilla… por que si así es, será otra cosa que nos guste a los dos… además de que ya se lo compre. Jejeje_) —pensando, siendo positivo. Y llegando lo mas rápido con ambos conos de helado en cada mano, hasta llegar con su amiga, quien le esperaba aun sentada en la silla. Con un ligero rostro con expresión de enojo.

—Emít: "Te tardasteis." —con tono reprendedor. Sentada en la silla, abanicándose. Sin fijar mirada en él.

—Bío: "Si, lo siento. Pero aquí tienes…" —excusándose, ofreciendo el cono de su mano derecha.

—Emít: "¿Eh…? Pero si te dije que no quería." —frunciendo el entre cejo, carismáticamente. Ignorando toda acción, mientras se abanicaba.

—Bío: "Si. Pero pensé que si tardaba mucho, me regañarías, y bueno… tal vez con comprarte un helado, con eso podrías perdonarme." —acompañado de una gran sonrisa.

—Emít: "Mmm… ¿También me conoces?" —dejando de hacerlo lo que hacia, y levantándose de su asiento, dedicando su mirada hacía él.

—Bío: "Mas de seis ciglos juntos como amigos, como no hacerlo." —de nuevo nostálgico.

—Emít: "¿Amigos…? ¿Y cuando dije que eras mi amigo?" —no intencionalmente, claro. Acercándose a él.

—Bío: "Bueno… pues yo…" —sintiendo un ligero dolor imprevisible en su pecho. Sin saber que era realmente.

—Emít: "Olvídalo… solo dámelo." —como intentando negar lo ultimo que dijo. Tomando el cono de su mano extendida ante ella. Y saliendo un poco del pequeño puesto.

—Niño: "Jajajajaja…" —corría en dirección opuesta a la albina. Un niño pelinegro.

—Niña: "A… espera… no corras tan…" —PLAM. Choco una pequeña niña rubia con ella, haciendo que la chica perdiera el control de todo, y dejando caer su cono de helado en el sucio suelo.

—Emít: "Agh… Hmmm… m-mi helado… se me cayo… e-esos, esos dintos niños… hicieron que tirara mi helado… ugh…" —maldiciendo a los pobres niños. Comenzando ligeramente a sollozar. Lo cual su 'amigo' perfectamente noto.

—Bío: "Ehhh… mmm, Emít… toma…" —extendiendo su mano izquierda en el que el otro cono estaba. Ofreciéndoselo.

—Emít: "¿Ah…? Pero es tuyo."

—Bío: "Si pero, pero no importa… tómalo." —insistiéndole.

—Emít: "No gracias, ya lo babeasteis…" —haciendo todo para no aceptarlo.

—Bío: "Jajaja… no te preocupes, aun no lo he tocado, en serio… te lo juro." —en una débil y floja sonrisa.

—Emít: "E-esta bien… pero, ¿y tu…? ¿Compraras otro?" —como preocupándose.

—Bío: "No, no creo." —con pesada voz lastimera.

—Emít: "¿Eh? ¿Por qué?" —extrañada.

—Bío: "Porque… no tengo mas créditos, je." —forzando una sonrisa.

—Emít: "Ah… hmmm…" —comiendo de un poco del cono de helado y continuando, pensando en algo—. "Toma…" —ofreciendo las 'sobras' del cono.

—Bío: "¿Eh? No gracias, comételo." —un poco afligido.

—Emít: "En serio. No importa. Además… te dije que no quería, ¿No? Tómalo. En serio." —insistiendo en que él lo tomara.

—Bío: "¿En serio?" —animándose.

—Emít: "Hm." —asintiendo con una sonrisa.

—Bío: "Je, muchas gracias, Emít… por eso 'te quiero'. —solo siendo… el mismo.

—Emít: "¿Ah…? P-p-pero qu-que dice nedt… n-no digas cosas c-como esas… a-aquí…" —ruborizándose, y tornándose color remolacha. Mientras comenzaba fuertemente, y terminaba en un débil susurro este ultimo.

—Bío: "Jeje… vamos. Vamos a los juegos… a columpiarnos." —tirando de ella muy animadamente. Y disfrutando de su delicioso helado.

—Emít: "¿Eh…?" —sin percatarse de que estaba siendo tirada por aquel chico que siempre le decía de cosas vergonzosa… pero que en el fondo, algo le decía que le agradaba—. "Hm." —asintió, y siguió desde atrás a su 'amigo'. Para pasar el resto del magnifico día junto con él.

* * *

**Os gusto?, por que a mi como que no, pero diré lo contrario si dicen que si les encanto. Bueno, nos vemos haber cuando… a si, en el ultimo capitulo de 'Por ti', en el que contestare amablemente sus preguntas, y si quieran preguntar también háganlo aquí. Soy abierto a preguntas. Y hasta luego, nos vemos.**

**Se despide:**

**[D. P. E.]**


	3. No es tu culpa'

**Sé que dije, que no seria diario, pero dije que seria cuando la inspiración este de mi lado, ademas de que tengo mucho miedo, por que vivo en México, zona sur, y me toco el huracan Ernesto, ayudenme xD, que alguien se apiade de mi alma, jajajaja, ademas de poder avisar que quizas suba la cuarta y ultima parte 'Por ti? el viernes 10 de agosto POR MI CUMPLEAÑOS, así que sin mas, a leer. Y ya saben, no todo es historia NaLu. =D nos vemos.**

* * *

**Fairy Tail.**

**De Hiro Mashima.**

'**No es… tu culpa.'**

**Por [D. P. E.]**

Palabras: 967.

* * *

En un esplendoroso atardecer, en las afueras de la gran ciudad de Magnolia. Lucy, Natsu, y Happy, regresaban como de costumbre de una misión, muy exhaustos de lo 'difícil' que fue para ellos. O mejor dicho lo difícil que fue para el pobre Dragon Slayer. Pero que aun así, mantenía los ánimos por los cielos. Muy eufórica y animadamente guiando a su equipo de regreso a casa. Por el camino de entre un acantilado muy peligrosamente empinado. Gritando hacía el cielo.

—Natsu: "¡Ajajajaja, eso fue muy divertido…! Lucy, hagámoslo de nuevo, otra vez." —volviéndose hacía su amiga. Con una gran sonrisa adornándole típicamente el rostro, y los brazos detrás de su nuca.

—Happy: "Aye Lucy, otra vez." —repitiendo a su mejor amigo/compañero/padre, sobre volando a su alrededor.

—Lucy: "Si, si, si, como diga. Pero será otro día, por que ahora solo quiero llegar a mi casa, tomar un buen baño caliente, escribir un rato, y tomar una linda siesta." —indiferente, replicando eso con una gran sonrisa, imaginándoselo absolutamente todo.

—Natsu: "Lucy, eso es aburrido." —con una cara desanimada, y gacha.

—Happy: "Si Lucy, eso es aburrido." —imitándolo en todo de nuevo.

—Lucy: "Si quieren. Si no, no." —con toque reprendedor.

—Natsu y Happy: "ahhh… esta bien." —con cara desilusionada.

—Happy: "Nee Natsu, Lucy es muy malvada. ¿Verdad?" —susurrándoselo exclusivamente hacía a él.

—Natsu: "Si, si, muy malvada." —haciendo lo mismo que el, solo para el pequeño Exceed.

—Natsu y Happy: "Jejeje…" —sin siquiera fingir un poco.

—Lucy: "Saben que puedo oírlos, ¿no…? ¿Ah…? Gyaaaaaahhhhhh…" —con las manos en las caderas, caminando con los ojos cerrados, para poder oírlos mejor, sin mirar si quiera su camino, lo que ocasiono que no se fijara que estaba muy cerca del borde del acantilado, y callera de forma precipitada, gritando sorpresivamente, con el temor y el terror en su mente.

—Natsu y Happy: "¡Lucyyyyyy…!" —gritaron ambos al unísono. Totalmente preocupados por su querida amiga. Por como se fijaron por que desaparecía de sus presencias. Para que después Natsu corriera precipitadamente en la misma dirección en la que había desaparecido su rubia hermosa. Y arrojándose.

—Happy: "Ah… ¡Natsuuuuuu…!

—Lucy: "¡NAAAATSUUUUUU…!" —con un grito ahogado, desgarrador, y con mucho temor.

—Natsu: "¡AQUÍ VOY LUCYYYYYYY…!" —Gritando con el temor de que no le sucediera nada malo. E impulsándose con ayuda de su poder mágico, creando fuego en la planta de sus pies, y manos, cayendo en picada como un cohete. Y para cuando estuviera cerca de su rubia. Este extendiera su mano, como indicando que la tomara—. ¡Tooomaaa miii maaanoooo… Luucyyyyyy!" —acercándose mas, y mas hacía ella.

—Lucy: "NAAAATSUUUU…" —tomando como podía su mano, mientras el pelirosa tiraba de ella, y la colocaba de entre sus brazos, como cargándola de princesita. E impactando en la pared de roca del acantilado. Donde Natsu se resbalaba como en un tobogán, pero de piedra, reduciendo su velocidad con el fuego entre sus pies. Rasgando totalmente sus ropas. Pero impidiendo que Lucy terminara más dañada, por los fragmentos de piedra que surgían de entre raspar la roca, protegiéndola con su cuerpo. Pero que sin embargo algunos fragmentos si la alcanzaron. Y terminar a un costado, de una variedad de rocas que caían lentamente—. A-ah… A-auch… ugh… e-eso dolió… ¿e-eh…? ¡N-Natsu! —dijo recobrando su postura, de entre los brazos de su pelirosa, sobándose en diferentes parte de su cuerpo, percatándose de su 'amigo' malherido—. "¿E-estas bien?" (_Pero que pregunta más estúpida Lucy. Pues claro que no esta bien, ¿que no ves como tan mal esta?_) —pensando, acercándose a él, observando como el pobre mago de fuego se encontraba en pésimas condiciones. Con los brazos heridos, la piernas dañadas, y ligeramente emanando ciertos fluidos rojos de entre su cabeza, y la boca. Quien con pocas fuerzas trataba de levantarse.

—Natsu: "E-estoy bien Lucy. N-no te p-preocupes… ¿C-cómo estas tu?" —tartamudeando por el insoportable dolor. Preocupándose egocéntricamente solo por ella. limpiándose la sangre de su boca y el resto de su rostro.

—Lucy: "C-como quieres que no preocupe. M-mírate e-estas malherido, t-tengo que buscara ayuda, rápido…y-ya… y-ya que todo esto es por mi culpa… s-si solamente yo…" —apartándose de él, desesperadamente culpándose así misma, muy desanimada. Pero siendo inesperadamente interrumpida.

—Natsu: "N-no te vayas Lucy… n-no quiero que te vayas de mi… por favor… y no te culpes, Lucy. No es tu culpa… solo fue un descuido, nada mas… yo, yo siempre los hago… je." —esbozándole una gran y tierna sonrisa. Para tomarla de las manos, y acercarla más a él. Y dedicarle un gran abrazo.

—Lucy: "Sniff… sniff… N-Natsu…" —olvidándose de todo, correspondiendo aquel abrazo.

—Happy: "Ah… Lucy, Natsu… ¿están bien? —llego el pequeño gato azul, bajando volando desde arriba.

—Natsu: "H-Happy…" —a duras penas, esforzándose para dedicar una sonrisa suya a su pequeño compañero.

—Lucy: "Ah… Happy… Happy ve por ayuda, rápido…

—Happy: "¿Pero porque? —sin comprender totalmente la situación.

—Lucy: "¡S-solo ve!" —desesperada, gritándole nerviosamente.

—Happy: "A-aye…" —respondiendo también nerviosamente.

—Lucy: "Rápido." —Agrego, mientras regresaba su total atención hacía él pelirosa—. "Natsu, resiste por favor…" —preocupándose por su lamentable estado.

—Natsu: "E-esta bien, Lucy… no te preocupes… siempre y cuando este conmigo, estaré bien… je. —susurrándole, esbozando una sonrisa muy lastimera, con su par de ojos cerrados por el cansancio.

—Lucy: "Natsu…" —Susurrando, mientras se sentaba en su costado derecho, para pasara su brazo izquierdo en la cabeza del Dragon Slayer, y acariciar sus cabellos rosados, y con la derecha tomando su mano delicadamente. Mientras por un impulso, acercaba su rostro a la de él, y sorpresivamente propinaba un gentil y cálido beso entre los labios de **SU** chico pelirosa, Dragon Slayer—. "T-te amo… Natsu…" —en un susurro.

—Natsu: "Y yo a ti… Lucy…" —en algo mas débil que un susurro. En la espera de la ayuda que pidió **SU** rubia maga estelar.

* * *

**Y bueno, hasta aquí la historia NaLu, nos vemos en el próximo quien sabe cuando xD, jajajaj, hasta la próxima! Review? Criticas? Jajajaja n_n**

**Y ya saben lo que sigue. Otra historia pero sobre El Universo del INFINITY; INFINYTUM.**

**Se despide:**

**[D. P. E.]**

* * *

**El universo del**

**INFINITY; INFINYTUM. ©**

'**Está bien… ya todo esta bien.'**

**Por [D. P. E.]**

Palabra: 635.

* * *

Dentro de una enorme habitación oscura, vacía, y sombría. Que era iluminada simultáneas veces por los destellos de los rayos. Y oscilaban a través del gran ventanal plasmaeléctrica azul de la habitación de cierta hermosa albina. En donde esta se escondía en las entrañas de su cama, cubierta bajo capas y capas de cobijas. Esperando que ningún monstruo o fantasma apareciera…

Zazazazazazazaza… gozgozgozgozgozgozgozgoz…

Y escuchando como aquel miedo, o furor, surgía de entre los muros de la gran habitación como observándole, apoderándose de todo su ser. Cubriendo su cabeza con las cobijas, como escondiéndose de entre ellas, cerrando sus parpados, y llevando sus manos hasta sus oídos, para no poder verlos ni escucharlos.

Zazazazazazazaza… gozgozgozgozgozgozgozgoz…

Pero sin poder conseguirlo… dejando escapar un ligero gemido de terror, para apretar más sus parpados, y orejas. Deseando con todo su ser que esto sea solo un simple sueño.

ZaZaZaZaZaZaZaZa… GozGozGozGozGozGozGozGoz…

Pero que sin embrago, esos extraños sonido nunca cesaron… y que solo provocaron que todo su ser se apoderara por la frustración, el odio, y el miedo… y sin olvidar de la cordura de la pobre chica. La cual no aguanto mucho mas los susurros del miedo…

ZaZaZaZaZaZaZaZa… GozGozGozGozGozGozGozGoz…

—Emít: "¡GYAHHHHH…!" —saliendo despegando de un impulso histéricamente de su cama, corriendo los veintiséis metros de largo de aquella gran habitación, desde su cama, hasta el enorme ventanal que acaparaba todo el muro. Volviendo su mirada hacia atrás, y observar como esos rostros desfigurados, como quemados, derretidos, arrancados, aplastados, entre otros, la seguía detrás de ella, murando por lo bajo… Zazazazaza… gozgozgozgozgoz…—. "¡A-aléjense…! ¡Aléjense…! ugh… sniff… sniff… —Tap, tap, tap… corriendo, escapando despavoridamente de esas… de esas 'cosas'. Entre sollozos y lagrimas, sin siquiera pensar en lo que hacia, y… PAS… chocar con algo, en el lugar en el que se supone que debería de estar el campo electroplásmico. Para poder sentir algo suave, cómodo, y cálido. Del cual por el miedo se aferro como podía de él. Sin saber de que, o quien se tratara… unas corinas, unas mantas… o alguien mas…

—Bío: "E-Emít… ¿Qué paso…? ¿Esta bien…? —apareció, extrañamente totalmente seco, sin ninguna gota de agua a la vista encima de él. Alarmado por el comportamiento de su 'amiga'."

—Emít: "B-Bío, sniff… B-Bío, sniff… buaaaaah… Bíooooo, sniff… —escondiendo, y regocijando su rostro entre el bien formado pecho del castaño, llorando a la mar de lagrimas. Empapando lo que parecía ser una playera de tela, azul claro del chico, y pasando a un oscuro por sus sollozos.

—Bío: "E-esta bien Emít, todo esta bien… ya todo esta bien." —Acariciando su cabeza, y después a lo largo de su extensa cabellera grisácea, susurrándoselo en sus oídos, afligido por su compañera, pensando—. (_Esta lloviendo, de seguro fueron los rayos lo que la asustaron. Estoy seguro de eso… solo espero que no haya sido por sus ojos… lo siento Emít… si tan solo pudiera ayudarte, pero como… ¿Cómo?…_) "Emít… ¿Por qué no duermes?"

—Emít: "¡N-NOOO…!" —histéricamente. Estallando en llanto. Apretándolo como cual muñeco de trapo.

—Bío: "¿Eh?" —confundió por el precipitado comportamiento de la albina.

—Emít: "D-digo… n-no te… n-no te vayas… n-no te vayas, por favor… qu-quédate… ¿s-si?" —demasiado asustada por lo sucedido, sin ser consiente de lo que había dicho.

—Bío: "Esta bien, Emít… Voy a quedarme… pero quiero que te duermas… ¿está bien? —aun acariciando su largo cabello. Para después pasar en tomar ligeramente su barbilla, y colocándola lo suficientemente alto para que sus labios llegaran a su altura. Y propinaba un sutil y gentil beso entre el puente de su nariz.

—Emít: "H-hm." —Asintiendo, tanto sonrojada, como ruborizada, abrazando más fuertemente al chico, para después colocar de nuevo su cabeza entre su pecho, y siendo acariciada por las cálidas manos del joven Salce. Olvidando todo aquello lo que sucedió hace tan solo unos pocos minutos.

* * *

**Ya saben. Preguntas dudas, yo las respondo, cualquiera, donde sea, cuando quiera. =D nos vemos en el próximo.**

**Se despide:**

**[D. P. E.]**


	4. Y mas si se trata de ti'

**Bueno. A pasado muuuuucho tiempo desde que no subo nada, creo que son dos semanas desde mi cumpleaños, el cual fue el viernes, y hoy también es viernes. Pero bueno, la verdadera razón es el motivo por la cual no quería yo cumplir los 18 desgraciados años. Que bla, bla, bla, no les interesa. Pero en fin, la vez pasada me di cuenta que le dime mas importancia al One-Shot del Infinity; Infinytum, que al de Fairy Tail. Y bueno, ahora es al revés, por que el NaLu es mal largo esta vez. Júzguenlo por ustedes mismo.**

**Y en cuanto a los Reviews. Pues, no los conteste por que antes estaba ocupado. Y ahora estoy doblemente ocupado xD. Pero bueno, me tome un pequeño descanso para terminarlo, así que ahora las contestare.**

* * *

**-Alzukg: Muchas gracias por tu Review, no sabes como te agradezco que le des una oportunidad, en realidad no tengo palabras para poder describir lo que siento :P jeje. (Me pase). Así que en fin. MUCHAS GRACIAS! Pero me temo que el capitulo 5 de esta serie no será con Emímit y Bíocon. Ya veras con quienes. Ah… y se me olvidaba, que bueno, no estoy en opción de exigir nada por que sé que estas ocupada en eso de la escuela, así que solo espero leer pronto tu nuevo capitulo ;) ya sabes. Adiós, y un saludo!**

* * *

**-TheHinata: Lo mismo va para ti mi niña linda. Se me hace injusto tener que esperar una semana por cada capitulo, ya se parece Fairy Tail de verdad xD, jajaja. Creo que hay que hacer un plan para acabar con todas las escuelas del mundo no crees? Ajajajaja xP, asi que bueno, un saludo y espero con ansias tus capítulos!**

* * *

**-Razhelle: Ajajaja, si se me escapo eso de Happy, o/o que bochornoso ejeje. Muchas gracias por ese detalle. Espero no volverlo hacer, y mas en esta historia, y haber que tal te parece esta vez, y bueno, tengo mas de donde estos salieron. Y al igual que las demás, te agradezco como no tienes idea, mucho, mucho, mucho. Y que te digo que espero desesperadamente una, y cada una de los capítulos de tus historias n_n. adiós, nos vemos, un saludo!**

* * *

**Fairy Tail.**

**De Hiro Mashima.**

"_**Y más si se trata de ti."**_

**Por [D. P. E.]**

**Fairy Tail**

**Palabras: 2,558.**

* * *

A mas de las dos de la madrugada, en medio de una posada, y su tenebrosa oscuridad. Una muy hermosa chica rubia con yukata salía de una puerta corrediza, para adentrarse en otra. En donde adentro, hallaba a dos jóvenes y un gato azul. Que pensaba hábilmente a quien despertar. A un gato chismoso, a un pervertido, o… A un 'idiota' (en palabras de Gray). Y para por fin decidirse en acercarse al futón en el suelo con tatami muy cerca de la puerta. En donde cierto chico pelirosa dormía plácidamente sumergido en el inigualable mundo de los sueños. Roncando, con los brazos y piernas apuntando en diferentes direcciones, y su boca bien abierta, (lo suficiente para dejar que una u otra mosca realizara un recorrido a la larga), emanando una gran cantidad de saliva de entre su boca, como una gran cascada.

—Lucy: "N-N-Natsu… N-Natsu… D-despierta…" —susurraba la hermosa rubia, inclinándose en el costado derecho del mencionado, lo suficiente para que la yukata se deslizara de entre su suave y blanca piel, dejando ver ligeramente sus atributos, no lo suficiente para volver loco a cualquier hombre, pero si para captar la atención de las miradas lujuriosas, y fingir indiferencia en los chicos en lapsos de solo dos segundos. Mientras sacudía gentilmente al joven Dragneel. Y este bruscamente se despertaba somnoliento.

—Natsu: "¿H-hm…? ¿L-Lucy…? ¿Qué hora es…? ¿Ya es hora de comer? —se sentaba abruptamente de un brinco, medio adormilado, pasando su mano para interrumpir la larga cascada de fluidos lubricantes de su boca. Con sus ojos rasgados entre abiertos, ¿o acaso seria entre cerrados?

—Lucy: "N-no… A-aun es mas de media noche…" —tartamudeo. En lo que reaccionaba asustadamente sentándose con el apoyo de sus piernas flexionadas, y colocando sus manos en las rodillas. Desviando su mirada, levemente sonrojada, y muy apenada.

—Natsu: "Ahhh… ¿Y entonces?" —bostezo, apenas recobrando todos sus sentidos. Sobando de sus ojos con ayuda de sus manos. Entre ellos, uno muy húmedo. Y realizar un largo bostezo.

—Lucy: "P-pues veras… Y-yo… Qu-quiero ir al baño…" —muy, muy, muy bajamente, y casi inaudible. Pero lo suficientemente entendible para el agudo oído del joven Dragon Slayer.

—Natsu: "Ahhh… Haberlo dicho antes, Lucy… Al fondo a la derecha… Cuidado al caminar…" —con los ojos cerrados, indicando con sus manos hacia la izquierda. Y volviéndose sutilmente a recostar.

—Lucy: "N-no hablo de eso tonto…" —acercándosele, tomándolo del cuello de su yukata para agitarlo, y medio despertarlo. En donde el pobre chico amenazadoramente era sacudido con los ojos bien abiertos como platos.

—Natsu: "¿Ah…? ¿Y entonces de que cosa estas hablando Lu…? Zzzz…" —regresándose de nuevo a la tarea de ir a dormir. Tomando de las manos de su compañera para apartarlas de su cuello. Pero sin dejar de agarrarlas.

—Lucy: (_Ahhh es tonto, ¿o se hace?…_) "Qu-quiero decir… que quiero que me acompañes…" —observando como el chico se tambaleaba, equilibrándose para no caer. Percatándose de cómo le había tomado tan 'tiernamente' de sus manos, y las alejaba de su cuello. Sin dejar de agarrarlas. Lo cual obviamente ocasiono que se sonrojara débilmente ante tal acción. Y se alejara a una distancia segura de él.

—Natsu: "¿Ah…? ¿Acompañarte a donde Lu…? Zzzz…" —quien al final perdía el equilibrio, y ella juraba ver como el joven mango caía en cámara lenta, y estampaba su rostro entre su hombro izquierdo. Rodeando su cintura con sus musculosos brazos, pero que lentamente bajaba sus traviesas manos hacia ahí, 'abajo', (en donde su espalda pierde su nombre). Y de nuevo obviamente sonrojarla.

—Lucy: "A-a-a el baño… ¡Ah…! ¿N-N-Natsu…?" —sintiendo incómodamente la cercanía del chico, de manera en como la tocaba lujuriosamente. Y pero que sabia, no hacia intencionalmente. Pero… aprovecharse, era aprovecharse.

—Natsu: "¿Y, porque…? Zzzz… Zzzz…" —volviéndose a dormir así, apoyando su rostro entre el cómodo hombro de su hermosa compañera, sintiéndose extasiado por su fragancia única, que la delataba. Con una gran sonrisa picara, y una burbuja de mocos inflándose, y desinflándose, al puro estilo anime.

—Lucy: "¿S-sabes que…? Olvídalo, solo quería que me acompañaras a ir al baño." —ya harta por el comportamiento infantil, e 'inapropiado' de su compañero. A quien empujaba, y este caía rendido de nuevo en su futón. Levantándose lentamente y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Mientras a su compañero le explotaba aquella burbuja de moco, y se despertaba instintiva y bruscamente.

—Natsu: "Ah… ¿Ah…? ¿Al baño? ¿Y por qué no lo habías dicho antes, Lucy…? ¡Vamos! —quien miraba por todos lados desorientado, sin saber en que situación se encontraba, buscando alteradamente a su amiga. Y que toma a esta de su mano, para salir tirando de ella, como alma que llevaba el diablo, entre la concurrida habitación, hacia los pasillos.

—Lucy: "Ughhh…" —gruñía a regañadientes por el estúpido, e irónico comportamiento de su amigo.

Una vez fuera, entre un largo e interminable pasillo. Una hermosa rubia, y un alto y fornido pelirosa, caminaban 'muy' juntos en dirección hacia el baño. En donde a uno se le encontraba medio dormido, levantando ambas piernas a lo alto por cada paso que daba, y que agitaba prolongadamente sus brazos de cada lado quien expresaba obviamente señal de cansancio, si preocuparse de nada. Mientras que con la pobre chica, era todo lo contrario, ya que su cuerpo expresaba ciertamente el miedo y el temor por cada paso que realizaba en adentrarse cada vez mas, y mas hacia el lúgubre lugar de entre la infinita oscuridad.

—Natsu: "Dime, Lucy…" —replico el inocente chico, denotando la incomodidad de su querida amiga, como para romper el silencio. Y comenzar a caminar a lo 'normal'.

—Lucy: "¿Qu-que cosa, Natsu…? —susurro, abrazándose así misma, mirando a por todos lados, asegurándose de no ver nada extraño, o a nada menos apropiado de lo normal.

—Natsu: "¿Para qué querías que te acompañara?" —cruzándose de brazos, dedicando fulminantemente su mirada hacía ella.

—Lucy: "Ah… ah… ah… n-nada mas, nada mas… ejeje…" —con una falsa risa y sonrisa. Encubriendo así toda señal de nerviosismo que justamente sentía, como un escalofrió recorrer por completo su cuerpo.

—Natsu: "¿Nada mas?" —enarcando una ceja de completa confusión. Y mirándola desorbitadamente con la mente de, _¿Qué rayos, y entonces por que demonios me despertaste?_

—Lucy: "S-si nada mas. Ya sabes, como somos buenos compañeros, debemos de estar siempre juntos, en las buenas y en las malas… ya sabes…" —inventado de inmediato algo, apenas logrando articular palabra alguna, para no parecer atemorizada. Suspirando tranquilamente. Y fijando su mirada hacia el frente.

—Natsu: "Oye Lucy…" —con voz seca, y directa.

—Lucy: "¿S-si Natsu? —dedicando su vista hacía él. Con ojos bien abiertos y atentos, reflejando una gran angustia en su rostro.

—Natsu: "Acaso… ¿No tendrás miedo ir tu sola, por la historia que nos conto Erza hace ratos?, ¿o si?" —con sonrisa picara y malévola, llegando, y posando su mano en el picaporte de la puerta del baño, para abrirla.

—Lucy: "¿M-miedo…? C-claro que no… ¿A que le tendría miedo…? Soy Lucy Heartphilia… no le tengo miedo a nada, ni a nadie… ¡Gyahhhhh!" —salto del susto por el rechinido de la puerta del baño tras abrirse. Y terminar en sujetarse firmemente en el antebrazo de Natsu, temblando al igual que un pequeño chihuahua.

—Natsu: "Oye Lucy. Solo fue la puerta del baño." —dedicando una mirada de indiferencia hacia su amiga la rubia.

—Lucy: "A-ah s-si, ya lo sabia…" —separándose de él de un movimiento ágil, y eficaz. Cruzándose de brazos, con expresión de confianza y superioridad.

—Natsu: "Lucy, no se a que le tienes miedo. Si los cuartos están aquí a la vuelta, no a más de ocho metros lejos de aquí… ahhh… fácilmente podría venir corriendo si sucede algo malo. Y mas si se trata de ti… ahhh…" —bostezando particularmente repetidas veces, mientras expresaba su lado tiernamente protector hacía ella.

—Lucy: "¿E-en serio…?" —mirándolo con un rostro ruborizado y desorbitado. Haciéndola sonrojar ante este ultimo, innecesario, y vergonzoso, (pero dulce y tierno de parte suya), comentario.

—Natsu: "H-hm" —asintiendo con una clara sonrisa, de las que tanto gustaba su amiga.

—Lucy: "Bueno, esta bien. Espérame aquí, ¿si? —fue lo que mas bien ordeno, en vez de solo decir. Al momento en que entraba bajo el marco de la puerta, hacía adentro del baño. Y encendía la luz.

—Natsu: "Ajá… ahhh…" —respondió cansadamente, junto con uno de sus habituales bostezos.

—Lucy: "N-no espíes…" —caprichosamente, desde adentro. Con una vocecilla tierna.

—Natsu: "Como digas…" —perezosamente. Apoyándose en el muro al lado derecho, de la puerta del baño, de brazos cruzados, durmiéndose.

—Lucy: "Ni escuches…" —insistente, berrinchudamente con voz de niña pequeña.

—Natsu: "Ajá…" —en un hilillo de voz grave como enojado, poco a poco desvaneciéndose, para después sumergirse entre sus sueños.

—Lucy: "Ni tampoco te vayas… —con tierna y dulce voz… hasta tal punto de desespera a cualquiera.

—Natsu: "Bueno vas a ir al baño, ¡¿si o no?! —a regañadientes, despertándose de su tranquilo y pacifico sueño, hartándose de la insistencia de su amiga.

—Lucy: "Esta bien, esta bien, ya voy, ya voy… Uyyy, que genio… no te vayas, ¿eh? —indiferente.

—Natsu: "Siii, siii… como digaaaaaaas…" —sintiendo hervir la sangre en sus venas, y apretando sus manos como puños, al igual que su quijada, por la ira. Y poco a poco de nuevo dormirse.

—Lucy: "¿Natsu estas ahí?" —preguntaba alarmada por la inesperada desaparición por una fracción de segundos, de alguna señal del pelirosa.

—Natsu: "Hmph…" —entre sueños, sin siquiera ser consiente de sus actos. Sin poder ser escuchado por la asustadiza chica del otro lado.

—Lucy: "¿Esta ahí, Natsu?" —de nuevo probando alguna señal de si aun seguía él por ahí.

—Natsu: "Hmphhhhhh…" —cayendo rendido sin mas ante el sueño, apoyado del muro hacia el suelo.

—Lucy: "Natsu, ¡¿estas ahí?! —exclamo en un grito, preocupándose de que algo le hubiera sucedido al nombrado.

—Natsu: "Zzzz… Zzzz… Zzzz…" —mientras este permanecía totalmente dormido como un bebe en posición fetal, con su dedo pulgar en la boca, y roncando.

—Lucy: "¡N-NATSU! —grito el nombre del joven a todo pulmón, lo suficiente como hacer temblar el lugar, en un radio de dos metros o mas.

—Natsu: "A-ah a-aquí estoy Lu…" —despertándose alarmado de un salto por la inesperada reacción de Lucy. Y terminar de enfrente del baño esperando a que ella saliera de ahí.

—Lucy: "Ya esta… vamos…" —saliendo del pequeño cubículo concurrido, de forma apresurada hacía el adormilado chico, de brazos cruzados, y mirada enojada.

—Natsu: "Ah… espera, yo también voy a ir al baño…" —secamente entrando lentamente al baño.

—Lucy: "¿Ah? ¿A esta horas? —quejándose asustada por la sorpresiva decisión del mago de fuego.

—Natsu "Luucyyyy…" —pronunciaba con voz irritada, dedicándole una mirada agotada, y desesperada.

—Lucy: "E-esta bien. Pero date prisa. —ordeno con un ademan. Tratando de no pensar en nada que la asustara, ni mucho menos recordar aquella historia que les había contado Erza.

—Natsu: "Hmph…" —asintió sin mas, y entro. Sin cerrar totalmente la puerta. Sin siquiera encender la luz.

—Lucy: "A-apúrate, Natsu…" —replico, con ambas manos apretando contra su pecho, mirando a por todos lados, asegurando haber escuchar voces. (Pero que en realidad eran los ronquidos del resto de los huéspedes)

—Natsu: "¡Acabo de entrar!" —reprendió con un fino gritillo.

—Lucy: "¡Rápido!" —insistente.

—Natsu: "Ya esta, ya esta. Vámonos." (_Doy gracias a dios que soy hombre_) —pensó, en lo que salía secándose las manos en su yukata. Y reanudaban de nuevo con su 'larga' caminata.

Pasaron cuartos, maquinas expendedoras, muebles, la entrada de vestidores. Entre lo que aun quedaba de la penumbra oscuridad. Pero el único ruido que surgía de entre todo, era el sonido de sus descalzos pies impactar en el suelo. Para por fin llegar a sus respectivos cuartos, en donde todo el camino, Lucy pensaba en una buena forma de agradecer amablemente a Natsu por haberse tomado las molestia de haberla acompañado, ¿pero como? Esa era la pregunta.

—Natsu: "Bueno, ya esta… buenas noches Lu…" —se despido levantado la mano como despedida, mientras deslizaba la puerta de su cuarto, pero quedándose bajo el marco un solo momento ahí parado, como esperando un formal saludo de despedida, agradecimiento, o algo por el estilo. Lo cual ella noto.

—Lucy: "Ah… si, buenas noches, Nat… suuu… ¡GYAAAHHHHH!…" —pero no consiguió terminar normalmente como esperaba. Ya que había dejado escapar un gran grito de terror. Porque inesperadamente después de que el pelirosa abriera la puerta de su cuarto, perfectamente observara como dos siluetas oscuras como la noche surgían siniestramente intentando asustarlos.

—Gray y Happy: "¡Buuuuuu!" —gritaron sutilmente acercándose como espectros hacia el mago de fuego. Que irónicamente, ni caso les hacia.

—Natsu: "Tu, pervertido, ¿como te atreves asustar a Lucy así?" —percatándose de la presencia de ambos de sus amigos, pero desquitándose con el joven medio desnudo, mago de hielo.

—Gray: "Ha, ha, ha… no me culpes, fue idea de Happy…" —encubriéndose, acusando a quien realmente se le había ocurrido la mayor parte del plan.

—Happy: "No es cierto Natsu, fue Gray que dijo que lo hagamos…" —negó el verdadero culpable de la acción. Con ojos llorosos, piadosos, y apuntando hacia el pelinegro.

—Natsu: "No importa quien fue, intentaron asustarnos, y…" —pero no termino de hablar, por que sentía como Lucy tiraba de la manga de su yukata para captar su atención.

—Lucy: "N-Natsuuu…" —con voz asustadiza e ida, y ojos grandes como platos. Observando al lado contrario del chico moreno. A la puerta de su cuarto. Quien seguidamente también se les unió las miradas de Gray y Happy. Quienes también abría los ojos como dos enormes platos,

—Natsu: "Espera Lucy, ¿que no vez que estoy peleando con este pervertiiiiiidooooo…?" —dijo tirando de la manga en que se sujetaba la maga celestial. Y se volvía en dirección en que todos observaba, para terminar con voz ida… tras la fuerte e inesperada aparición de un extraño, desconocido, y siniestro espeluznante 'ser'.

—Erza: "¡PooOR qUEeeE HaAacEeEn MuUuuCHoOOo RuIiIiDOooO!" —rugía una pelirroja con espeluznante aura terrorífica. Con los cabellos flotando, y retando a las leyes de la gravedad, mas un par de ojos rojos, e hinchados.

—Natsu, Lucy, Gray, y Happy: "¡GYAAAAAHHHHHHH!" —gritaban al unísono por la extraña aparición de la bestia. Digo, de Erza.

—Lucy: "¿E-E-Erza?" —a duras penas pronunciaba con voz entrecortada, y miedosa.

—Erza: "¡VÁYANSE A DORMIR!" —exclamaba y aporreaba la puerta corrediza de un golpe, destrozando todo el lugar. Solo de la forma en que la misma Erza Scarlet podía realizar.

—Natsu, Lucy, Gray, y Happy: "S-s-si señora…" —asentían atemorizantes en una reverencia, sorprendidos por la sorpresa, recobrando lo que aun quedaba de su cordura.

—Gray: "Ahhh… ya me voy a dormir…" —afirmo el pelinegro, entrando al cuarto, y de ahí a su respectivo futón—. "Buenas noches…"

—Happy: "Yo también…" —quien entraba detrás del mago de hielo.

—Natsu: "Yo también me voy… buenas noches Lucy…" —replicaba el pelirosa, a quien encontrábamos cabizbajo por la larga y exhaustiva noche de insomnio. A punto de entrar a su cuarto. Mas sin embargo, sentía como algo tan increíblemente suave, y tan cálido, aparecía inesperadamente cerca de entre su mejilla izquierda, y sus labios.

—Lucy: "Ah… Ah… Si… B-buenas noches… N-Natsu… Que descanses… Je…" —propinando un sutil y tierno beso, y despegando su suaves labios sin saber exactamente de donde, tras no poder ver entre lo que aun restaba de aquella noche. Y desaparecer entre los restos del destrozado cuarto.

—Natsu: "Si… tu también, Lucy…" —correspondiendo esa acción, con una gran típica sonrisa. Tanto picara… como satisfactoriamente.

* * *

**Bueno, la idea original sobre lo del baño no es mía. Es de un capitulo que saque en el manga, anime, y novela ligera de Boku Wa Tomadachi Ga Sakunai. Que es una de mis muchas historias románticas, divertidas, y favoritas n_n.**

**Ah… no se si alguien ya lo vieron pero de todos modos lo voy a decir…**

**EN TU CARA LECTOR! (Bueno si, es muy lamentable. Pero. Todos sabemos lo hacían por un capricho) VIVA NATSU! (Quien lo hacía por sus amigos! Eso si es de hombres xD) AJAJAJAJA, JAJAJAJAJAJ, JAJAJAJ… la cara que puso sting después de que ganara, N-O T-I-E-N-E P-R-E-C-I-O :P (lo odio con toda mi alma! Ajajaja. Nos vemos!**

**Se despide:**

**[D. P. E.]**

* * *

**El universo del**

**INFINITY; INFINYTUM. ©**

'**Yo… confió en ti.'**

**Por [D. P. E.]**

**Palabra: 666. Mauajajaj, xD (Es verdad, ni yo me lo creo)**

* * *

—Bío: "¡Rayos! ¡Emít! ¡Quédate aquí, y protege a los civiles!" —replico el joven cazador de monstruos en lo más alto del edificio 'Serctec', (quien usaba su peculiar traje de reconocimiento), maldiciendo por lo alto, presenciando como aquella enorme maquina de destrucción masiva del Exclerio Inter, destrozaba todo a su paso. Quien sin saber exactamente que hacer, le ordenaba gritando a su hermosa compañera la albina, por que las fuertes corrientes, mas los sonoros rechinidos de aquella maquina perturbaban todo estruendosamente. Y comenzaba a dar ligeros pasos hacia el borde de aquel edificio. Pero siendo detenido por la aguda y llamativa voz de su amiga.

—Emít: "¡¿Quééé…?! ¡Espera, adonde vas!" —con sus largos y grisáceos cabellos realizando movimientos prolongados, ante la fuerte corriente de aire que tras la altura se originaba. Quien tomaba del musculoso antebrazo derecho del joven, para de inmediato tirar de él. Y encararlo con rostro expresando gran enojo.

—Bío: "¡A donde crees…! ¡Pues hacía allá…! ¡No voy a dejar que esos esgrills se salgan con la suya!" —negando con la cabeza, en lo que apuntaba en dirección hacia la gigantesca maquina demoledora, que destrozaba y hacia temblar todo a su alrededor. A la vez que se escapa del agarre de la chica.

—Emít: "¡Pues si tu vas, yo también!" —afirmo. En el momento en que se acercaba, y rodeaba el cuello del castaño con sus largos y hermosos brazos, y apoyando su rostro en el pecho del joven. Sujetándose de él. Preparada para balancearse en el cielo, de edificio en edificio, junto a su compañero. Hacía su objetivo.

—Bío: "No…" —con voz seca, y sin gritar. Liberando los brazos de la joven Póranc de su cuello, y bajarlas, sin dejar de tomarlas. Con mirada serie y decidida.

—Emít: "¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué no?!" —reprendió confundida, acercándosele mas. Mientras sentía como dejaba sus manos, y pasaba él sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

BRAGGG… CRASHHH… TRAAAB… temblaba el edificio en el que se encontraban, tras cada ataque de sus fulminantemente cañones desplegables de aquella maquina. Provocando que todos los presentes en lo alto de la edificación perdieran el equilibrio. Y entre ellos, aquel equipo inseparable. Terminando la albina en brazos, muy cerca del castaño.

—Bío: "¡Porque los civiles necesitan quien los guie hacía las salidas! ¡Y no puedo confiar en nadie más que en ti!" —ayudándola en ponerla de pie, señalando hacía el grupo de personas que se hallaban de entre los accesos de entrada y de salida.

—Emít: "Pero…" —murmuro, siendo interrumpida por su compañero. Con rostro de preocupación. Posando su brazos en la cintura de ella. En lo que se acerca confiadamente al oído derecho de la chica, y le susurraba.

—Bío: "Por favor Emít…" —con tono triste, como siempre hacia ella, pero que en esta ocasión era él.

—Emít: "Hm… toma, lo necesitaras…" —entregando su flíds* en la mano derecha del joven Salce.

—Bío: "Confió en ti… mi dulce princesa…" —retirando su boca del oído de la albina, y acercarlo a su deslumbrante frente, propinaba un sutil y cálido beso. Ruborizándola. Al momento en que activaba sus arcos. Realizaba un gran salto desde su sitio. Hacía el aire, extendiendo una, tras otra, las extensiones negras y finas entre los edificios, comenzando a balancearse entre el aire. Hasta su destino. Y gritando eufóricamente desde el cielo—. "¡Espera a por los refuerzos…! ¡Y si alguien más de los chicos viene, vienes con ellos…!"

—Emít: "¡LO HARE…!" —hacía el unísono, sutilmente sonrojada, con ambas manos entre su boca. Y precipitándose en dirección a los asustadizos civiles. Sintiéndose la máxima autoridad en ese único momento—. "¡Muy bien todos…! ¡Seguidme por favor!" —pasando bajo el marco de la puerta de la salida de emergencia del edificio, seguida del grupo de civiles tras de ella hasta las escaleras, y de ahí hacía las salidas.

Mientras tanto, un ágil guerrero se balanceaba de cornisa en cornisa. Preocupado.

—Bío: "AHHH…" (_Por favor Emít… confió en ti…_) "JAHHHHH…" —saltado, y columpiándose de entre las altas edificaciones. Hacía su destino.

* * *

***Flíds*: (si alguien a llegado a ver los famosos Lighsaber, sable laser, o espada de luz de Star Wars, es casi igual) son un cilindro de 30 centímetros de largo, con aproximadamente 10 centímetros de diámetro. Con tres hojas desplegables, que cuando se despliegan, se convierten una larga hoja electrificada, con rayos envolviéndolo. Y que puede cortar LO QUE SEA! Quien va por el pan? Ajajaja.**

**Espero les haya gustado este fragmento de capitulo, que bueno, es algo conmovedor, y si no les gusto, pues… ya que, antes había pensado poner uno algo poco erótico, pero no quise, por que no sabia como xD.**

**Les tengo noticias!, el próximo capitulo. Por ser el número 5, no será de Emímit y Bíocon. NO! Será de mi pareja favorita de mi historia original.**

**Eléirid Lid, y Ronald E.**

**(Aplausos, aplausos!) jajaja :P**

**Que espero lo lean, y tengan una idea de por que es mi favorita… y no… no es porque Ronald sea mi altar ego ni nada por el estilo jeje. O por que Eléirid sea como la chica de mis sueños xD. Solo léanlo y lo vera. (Solo espero subirlo mañana, o el domingo)**

**Nos vemos!, adiós, un saludo.**

**Se despide:**

**[D. P. E.]**

**Y ya saben dudas, preguntas. Yo las respondo n_n**


End file.
